My Beloved Little Sister
by AngelFromTheHeaven
Summary: Fanfic pertama setelah hiatus 3 tahun. Misteri adik Hiruma dan Hiruma sendiri, HiruMamo, OC, Demon Clan vs. Angel Clan. Enjoy read, Minna! Chap 2 Up-Date XD
1. Chapter 1

**Halo Minna! *teriak pake toa**

**Long time no see… *readers : elu yang kagak memperlihatkan diri bertahun-tahun dodol!**

**Maaf-maaf *bungkuk-bungkuk**

**Ini fanfic pertama saya setelah hiatus lama, Minna…**

**Enjoy read ^_^**

**My Beloved Little Sister**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Story by : AngelFromTheHeaven**

_**Chap 1 : Pertemuan**_

_Hiruma Youichi, sang devil, kapten dari Deimon, memiliki seorang adik…_

_Sekuat apapun seseorang, sejahat apapun seseorang, dia pasti memiliki seseorang yang ingin dia lindungi dan selalu ingin dia sayangi…_

_Demon Clan vs. Angel Clan_

Tok tok tok.

Terdengar suara pintu ruang klub Deimon di ketuk oleh seseorang.

"Ya, sebentar.." jawab Mamori dari dalam ruang klub. Ketika Mamori membuka pintu ruang klub, dia melihat sesosok gadis berumur sekitar 13 tahun berdiri di hadapannya. Gadis bergaun putih, berambut hitam sebahu, bergelombang dan bermata emerald, membawa sebuah koper putih besar. Mirip dengan seseorang…

"Permisi, apa ini benar markas klub amefuto SMA Deimon?" tanya gadis itu pada Mamori.

"Ng… I, iya…" jawab Mamori sedikit kikuk, entah kenapa dia kikuk melihat gadis dihadapannya ini.

"Ah, syukurlah… Aku tidak salah alamat," dari mata gadis itu, terlihat sinar kebahagiaan yang amat sangat. "perkenalkan kak, aku Hiruma Yuuki. Salam kenal!"

Ctaaaaaaar!

Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong -?-, Mamori sangat sangat sangat sangat *dieesh! –author dismash reader dari belakang-* syok mendengar nama anak itu. Pada saat Mamori tertegun, Suzuna datang menghampiri mereka.

"Mamo-nee? Ada apa? Siapa yang datang?" tanya Suzuna ke Mamori.

"I… Itu… " jawab Mamori tersendat-sendat sambil menunjuk ke arah gadis di hadapannya. Suzuna spontan menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Mamori.

"Hai, perkenalkan, saya Hiruma Yuuki, salam kenal!" kata gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya sekali lagi. Suzuna langsung terkejut, tidak jauh beda dengan Mamori.

"Nggg… Sa, saya Anezaki Mamori, manajer tim Deimon Devil Bats, dan ini Taki Suzuna, ketua tim cheerleader." sambut Mamori memperkenalkan diri. Walaupun masih belum bisa menutupi keterkejutannya. Bisa-bisanya gadis manis di depannya memiliki nama marga yang sama dengan si Setan Deimon…

"Apakah kakak mengenal kak Youichi? Aku dengar dia kapten tim amefuto di sekolah ini… Ini fotonya…" tanya Yuuki sambil memperlihatkan sebuah foto dalam liontin kalungnya yang berbentuk mawar putih. Di foto itu tampak seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 12 tahun berambut jabrik hitam, memiliki telinga seperti seorang elf, bergigi tajam, dan bermata emerald memeluk seorang anak perempuan berumur sekitar 8 tahun berambut hitam pendek sebahu dan bermata emerald juga, tapi penampilan fisiknya tampak lebih normal daripada si anak laki-laki.

"Hmm… Hmm…" nampak Mamori dan Suzuna berpikir keras mencocokkan wajah anak lelaki itu dengan salah satu anggota tim Devil Bats, walaupun mereka sebenarnya sudah mengetahui siapa anak laki-laki itu, tapi mereka tetap berpikir, berusaha menepis kesimpulan pertama bahwa gadis manis di depannya ini adalah adik Setan Deimon Devil Bats, mungkin saja nama marga dan nama kecilnya kebetulan sama, walaupun itu tidak mungkin.

"Ah, maaf, kak, foto itu sudah terlalu lama ya? Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan foto ini? Ini foto kakak ketika masih SMP, dan terakhir kalinya kakak menemuiku secara langsung…" Yuuki mengeluarkan selembar foto dari dompetnya. Mamori dan Suzuna memperhatikan foto tersebut, nampak sosok yang sangat jelas bagi mereka, walaupun itu foto saat sang kapten masih SMP.

"Iya, kami mengenalnya, ng… Masuklah, sebentar lagi para anggota Devil Bats selesai berlatih." kata Mamori dengan senyum manis kepada Yuuki.

"Terima kasih, kak."

Terdengar langkah kaki dari luar ruang klub…

"Kak Mamori, kami sudah sele…" kata Monta terputus ketika melihat seorang gadis manis duduk bersama Mamori dan Suzuna, "mukyaaaaa! Cantik MAXXX!" seru Monta.

"Ha? Ha? Ha? Ada apa?" seru Haha Brothers berbarengan. Dan ketika mereka masuk ruang klub… "Waaaaaaaa! Kawaaiiii!" seru mereka bebarengan lagi. Dan ketika anggota lainnya masuk, mereka juga terpana melihat gadis manis dan cantik itu. Sampai akhirnya…

BRAAAK!

Terdengar pintu ruang klub dibuka lebih lebar menggunakan kaki dengan kerasnya.

"Kekekeke… Hai manajer sialan, urus anak-anak sialan in…" kalimat Hiruma Youichi, sang Kapten Deimon Devil Bats yang kembali bersama Kurita, Musashi, dan Sena terputus ketika melihat seseorang yang ia kenal tapi telah lama tidak ia temui. Yuuki berdiri dan mencoba mendekat ke arah Hiruma.

"Kak Youichi? Itu benar kau kan?" tanya Yuuki dengan mata berbinar.

"Adik sialan? Sedang apa kau di…" belum sempat Hiruma menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yuuki berlari ke arah Hiruma dan memeluknya.

"Kakak… Aku merindukanmu… Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu kakak… Hiks hiks…" kata Yuuki sambil menangis. Semua yang berada di ruang klub bergidik ngeri karena ada seseorang yang berani-beraninya memeluk Hiruma.

"Kenapa kau kemari, adik sialan? Kekekeke… Apakah di Amerika sana kau kurang senang?" kekeh Hiruma melihat adik kecilnya –menurut dia- menangis di pelukannya, seperti saat mereka masih keci dulu.

"Bibi Aiko meninggal, kak… Dia sakit paru-paru basah… Hiks hiks… Aku berulang kali mencoba menghubungi kakak tapi tidak bisa… Sebelum dia meninggal, dia menyuruhku untuk pulang ke Jepang dan menemui kakak… Dan alamat sekolah ini aku dapat dari bibi juga… Hiks hiks…" cerita Yuuki sambil bergerai air mata, semua anggota Devil Bats juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan Yuuki saat itu. Tak terkecuali Hiruma, terbesit rasa kesedihan dari matanya, walaupun tidak jelas.

"Hmm… Baiklah, kita lanjutkan saja di rumah nanti, aku ganti dulu." kata Hiruma. Mengerti yang dikatakan Hiruma, Mamori dan Suzuna mengajak Yuuki untuk duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan amefuto. Bermaksud memberikan kesempatan untuk para pria berganti baju. –readers and author dilarang ngintip /-

-Di dalam ruang klub..-

"Hei, Hiiruma." Musashi membuka percakapannya dengan Hiruma.

"Ada apa, pak tua sialan?"

"Bagaimana selanjutnya? Kau akan mengasuh adikmu itu?" tanya Musashi. Hiruma tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Kekeke… Tentu saja, pak tua sialan. Aku tahu hari ini akan datang."

-Di bench pinggir lapangan…-

"Jadi, kau adik You-nii, ya?" kata Suzuna membuka percakapan.

"Hu uh." jawab Yuuki singkat.

"Lalu, kenapa kau pindah ke Amerika?" tanya Suzuna lagi. Sejenak, Yuuki hanya terdiam.

"Hmm… Sejak papa dan mama berpisah, aku diajak oleh mama ke Amerika, sedangkan kak Youichi memilih untuk tinggal sendiri.." kata Yuuki, "tapi, mama terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, bahkan saking sibuknya, aku bisa menghitung berapa kali dalan setahun aku bertemu dengan mama menggunakan jari tangan kananku." lanjut Yuuki dengan wajah sedih.

"Hmm… Lalu?" tanya Mamori ikut penasaran.

"Aku dititipkan ke bibi Aiko, kakak mama yang kebetulan juga tinggal di Amerika. Berhubung bibi sudah tiada, aku kembali lagi ke Jepang…" kata Yuuki hampir menangis.

"Eh, maaf, jangan menangis lagi… Ini ada cream puff, mau coba?" hibur Mamori sambil menyodorkan sekotak cream puff ke Yuuki.

"Mau… Terima kasih, kak Mamori…" kata Yuuki sambil tersenyum sangat manis lalu mengambil satu cream puff, "hmm… Enak juga ternyata, tidak kalah dengan kue di Amerika." kata Yuuki dengan mata berbinar. Melihat dari caranya tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih membuat Mamori dan Suzuna makin tak percaya bahwa Yuuki adik Hiruma, yang pasti akan mengatakan bahwa cream puff itu menjijikan.

"Hei, kau! Manajer sialan, kau mencoba meracuni adikku dengan sus sialanmu itu, ya?" seru Hiruma yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka. Mamori menoleh kaget, tapi tak lama kemudian, Mamori memasang wajah evilnya.

"Kau… Apa yang kau maksud sus sialan, heh? Kau saja yang tidak bisa menikmati kelezatan dari sebuah sus!" kata Mamori membela makanan kesukaannya.

"Kekekeke… Eh, kau adik sialan, ayo ikut aku!" titah Hiruma pada adiknya.

"Huh! Aku tidak mau ikut kalau kakak masih memanggilku dengan sebutan'adik sialan'!" balas Yuuki sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Menyusahkan! Baiklah, Yuuki-Chan, ayo kita pulang!" kata Hiruma dengan wajah yang dimanis-maniskan dengan sangat terpaksa sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Yuuki. Mamori dan Suzuna sweatdrop.

"Ayo, kak! Bye kak Mamori! Bye kak Suzuna!"

Saat di jalan…

"Kakak…" kata Yuuki. Hiruma tidak menggubris,

"Kak You…" Hiruma masih tidak menggubris…

"Kak Youichi!" Yuuki setengah menjerit memanggil kakakny yang berada 2 meter di depannya. Akhirnya Hiruma menoleh.

"Hm?" Hiruma merespon Yuuki.

"Kopernya berat… Kakak jahat! Hwaaaaa!" Yuuki mulai menangis gulung-gulung di jalan -?-

"Hei, adik sialan, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuatku malu. Sini in kopernya!" titah Hiruma. Yuuki dengan senang hati.

"Ahahaha… Gitu dong dari tadi. Hehehehe…" tawa Yuuki senang.

'Uuuuh, berat sekali koper anak ini, apa yang dia bawa?' rutuk Hiruma dalam hati.

Sesampainya di apartemen Hiruma tercinta…

"Hai, Hiruma!" sapa salah seorang penjaga apartemen. Entah kenapa, walaupun Hiruma tak pernah menjawab, penjaga satu ini tetap menyapa Hiruma.

"Hai, pak!" tanpa disangka, ada yang menjawab sapaan penajaga tadi, tapi bukan Hiruma yang dimaksud, penjaga itu bingung melihat Hiruma yang membawa koper besar dan seorang gadis mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Pak? Kok bingung? Tadi bapak bilang Hiruma, kan? Saya juga Hiruma pak, Hiruma Yuuki," Yuuki memperkenalkan diri kepada penjaga itu. Dengan senyum manisnya tentunya. Tapi Yuuki tidak sadar bahwa kakak setannya sudah meninggalkannya cukup jauh, "Kak Youichi! Tunggu!" teriak Yuuki dengan sangat kerasnya, "pak, saya permisi dulu." kata Yuuki sambil sedikit membungkuk ke penjaga tersebut.

"I, iya." si penjaga apartemen cengo.

Di depan apartemen Youichi Hiruma… (Mari kita ganti panggilan Hiruma dengan Youichi, karena ada 2 Hiruma disini. YA- HA-!)

"Ooh… Ini tempat tinggal kakak…" kata Yuuki.

"Kalau iya kenapa? Mau protes, baka imouto?" Youichi sewot sambil membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Iiiih… Baka oniichan, darah tinggi ya?" sindir Yuuki melihat baka oniichan nya sewot. Dan begitu pintu terbuka…

"Ayo masuk!" titah Youichi lagi.

"Kyaaaaaa! Kotor! Kakak nggak kayak Kake… Ups, sebaiknya aku membersihkan ruangan kakak ini. Tidak nyaman!" ups, hampir saja Yuuki keceplosan menyebutkan orang yang ingin ia temui di Jepang selain kakaknya.

"Hm? Kekekeke…" Youichi mengangkat alisnya, lalu terkekeh melihat tingkah adiknya. Dia tahu apa yang ingin adiknya katakan tadi. Kekekeke…

Setelah setengah jam berlalu… Masih ruang tamu dan tempat menonton TV saja yang sudah bersih. Yuuki mulai lapar. Ketika ia melihat isi kulkas kakaknya… Hanya air mineral pemirsa!

"Baka oniichan! Aaaaaaa!" teriak Yuuki histeris. 'Aku bisa mati disini, huhuhuhu…' ratap Yuuki dalam hati.

" Ada apa, adik sialan?" tanya Youichi mendengar adiknya berteriak-teriak di dapur, "oh, tidak ada makanan, ya? Aku lupa. Kekekeke…" kekeh Youichi melihat adiknya meratap di depan kulkas sambil memegangi perutnya, sepertinya ia menahan sakit. Youichi melihat jam dinding. Jam 8.30. Baka! Adiknya itu tidak boleh telat makan, maag yang diderita adiknya sudah akut. Segera dia mengambil HP flip nya, menelpon seseorang yang mungkin bisa dipercayai.

"Hai, manajer sialan, cepat ke apartemenku! Bawa makanan siap makan dan bahan mentah. Jika kau tidak segera kesini dalam 20 menit, maka jangan harap lagi kau bisa melihat bocah-bocah sialan itu beristirahat! Jangan banyak alasan, aku tahu orang tuamu sedang tidak ada di rumah." Serentetan perintah kasar Youichi kepada manajer tersayangnya –author diinjek Youichi-.

"_I, iya, Hiruma-kun_." jawab Mamori yang langsung dijawab dengan nada tut tut tut…

"Dan kau adik sialan, cepat cari obatmu! Aku tidak mau makanan yang nanti kau makan kau muntahkan." kata Youichi pada Yuuki.

"Iya kak…" jawab Yuuki sambil berjalan ke kopernya. Di bukalah si koper, ada sebuah kotak kecil berisi obat-obatan. Saat Yuuki akan berdiri untuk ke dapur lagi mengambil air mineral…

"Ini." kata Youichi yang entah sejak kapan berada di belakang Yuuki sambil membawa segelas air.

"Terima kasih, kak Youichi…" kata Yuuki kemudian meminum obatnya. Youichi mendekati koper Yuuki yang terbuka, ia melihat sebuah kotak hitam yang lumayan besar di dalam koper tersebut yang ternyata hanya berisi 5 stel baju saja, sisanya ya kotak hitam itu.

"Apa isi kotak ini, baka imouto?" tanya Youichi.

"Apa yang kira-kira aku letakkan di kotak anti detektor itu, kak You? Buka saja." jawab Yuuki sambil menyeringai. Ketika Youichi membuka kotak tersebut, ada sebuah papan dart yang terlipat menjadi 4 lengkap dengan 10 dart, beberapa kunai, shuriken, jarum panjang, dan bom asap.

"Ternyata kau memang adikku, adik sialan. Kekeke…"

18 menit setelah semua peristiwa itu…

_Ting tong!_

Bel apartemen Youichi berbunyi, menandakan ada tamu di depan pintu.

"Masuk saja, manajer sialan." kelihatannya Youichi tahu siapa yang ada di depan pintu tersebut, dan dia masih sibuk pacaran dengan laptop VAIO nya tercinta.

"Per, permisi…" kata Mamori sambil membuka pintu lalu melangkahkan kakinya. Ia meletakkan semua barang belanjaan yang tadi ia beli di meja dekat sofa dimana Youichi sedang duduk sekarang. Mamori juga ikut duduk di sofa depan Youichi.

"Hai, kak Mamori… Apa kakak membawa makanan?" tiba-tiba Yuuki muncul dari belakang sofa tempat duduk Mamori disertai aura suram menahan lapar.

"Kyaaaa!" Mamori kaget setengah mati melihat Yuuki yang tiba-tiba di belakangnya dengan aura suram seperti itu, "eh, iya, kakak bawa makanan. Kau mau makan sekarang?" tanya Mamori lembut kepada si adik setan itu.

"Tahun depan, kak… Yah sekarang lah kak! Kak Youichi menelantarkanku… Hwaaa…" kata Yuuki lemas.

"Mou, Hiruma-kun! Bisa-bisanya kau menelantarkan adikmu!" death glare Mamori sukses menancap di kepala Youichi *?*, "baiklah, Yuuki-chan, kamu tunggu di meja makan ya…" ucap Mamori lembut.

"Hu uh… Siapkan untuk kakak juga ya, kak Mamori… Kakak juga belum makan seperti aku…" kata Yuuki ngesot ke meja makan.

"Tch, sok perhatian sekali kau, adik sialan! Dan kau, manajer sialan, aku tidak menelantarkannya. Aku hanya lupa membeli makan malam saja!" sekarang gantian Youichi yang sewot. Kedua perempuan di depannya tidak menggubris kata-katanya sama sekali, "tch, merepotkan!"

"Nah, Yuuki-chan, makanannya sudah siap." kata Mamori sambil menaruh semangkuk mie ramen di depan Yuuki.

"Thank you, Kak Mamori…" ucap Yuuki dengan riangnya, "eh, kak Youichi, ayo makan! Sudah disiapkan sama kak Mamori tuh…" kata Yuuki sebelum makan.

"Kau makan saja dulu, adik sialan! Aku nanti saja." titah Youichi pada adiknya yang kesekian kalinya dan masih bermain dengan laptopnya.

"Baiklah. Selamat makan…" kata Yuuki, "eh, kak Mamori gak ikut makan?" tanya Yuuki yang melihat Mamori memperhatikannya.

"Eh? Tidak usah. Kakak sudah makan kok tadi…" jawab Mamori lembut.

"Ya sudah." Yuuki memulai makannya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Yuuki menghabiskan mie ramen di depannya. Dan setelah ia kenyang…

"Niichan… Ngantuk…" kata Yuuki pada niichan nya.

"Ya tidur, baka." balas Youichi singkat.

"Mau mandi dulu..." Yuuki berjalan gontai ke arah kopernya, mengambil piyama dan handuknya, "kamar mandinya mana?" tanya Yuuki.

"…" Youichi tidak berkata-kata, ia hanya melihat ke arah sebuah pintu.

"Baiklah…" Yuuki langsung berjalan ke arah pintu yang dilihat kakaknya. Mamori hanya memperhatikan adik dan kakak ini dalam diam.

"Hiruma-kun…" Mamori mulai membuka suara.

"Hm?" dehem Youichi.

"Mmm… Adikmu mau kamu tidurkan dimana?" tanya Mamori.

"Hmm… Sebenarnya ada satu kamar kosong, tapi tidak pernah dipakai. Aku jadikan tempat menyimpan senjata-senjataku. Kekeke… Mungkin besok aku akan menyuruh pak tua sialan untuk merenovasi kamar itu. Dan malam ini, dia tidur di kamarku." jawab Youichi.

"Dan kau… Tidur dimana?" tanya Mamori lagi.

"Aku bisa tidur di sofa, manager sialan. Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Kau cemburu jika aku tidur sekamar dengan adikku? Kekekeke…" Youichi menggoda Mamori sambil terkekeh.

"Mou, Hiruma-kun! Buat apa aku cemburu?!" sanggah Mamori sambil berblushing ria.

Cklek…

Terdengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Keluar sesosok gadis manis dengan piyama pink dari dalam kamar mandi tersebut, "aku tidur dimana, niichan?"

"Kau bisa tidur di kamarku, adik sialan." jawab Youichi singkat.

"Baiklah…" Yuuki berjalan menuju kopernya, mengambil boneka Paddington kesayangannya, lalu masuk kamar Youichi, tapi sedetik kemudian, dia keluar lagi sambil membawa bantal, guling, dan selimut milik Youichi, "gak mau… Kamar kakak berantakan…" kata Yuuki sambil berjalan menuju sofa panjang yang diduduki Youichi, "aku tidur disini saja, niichan minggir sana!" titah Yuuki pada the commander from the hell. Hebat sekali anak ini…

"Tidak mau! Buat apa aku menurutimu, adik sialan?" jawab Youichi.

"Ya udah deh, bodo amat ma kakak." kata Yuuki tak kalah cuek. Akhirnya Yuuki tetap tidur di sofa panjang itu, tidak peduli masih ada kakaknya disitu. Dia meletakkan kakinya di paha Youichi dan bantal beserta kepalanya di sisi sofa yang lain.

"Hei adik sialan, apa maksudmu hah?" Youichi gusar dengan sikap adiknya itu, Yuuki diam saja sambil berpura-pura sudah tertidur.

"Sudahlah, Hiruma-kun… Kasian dia…" kata Mamori.

"Lebih kasian lagi kalau dia tidur disini. Heh, manajer sialan, bersihkan kamarku!" titah Youichi pada manajernya. Mamori tersentak mendengar kata-kata Youichi tadi. Eh? Dia peduli dengan adiknya? Dia merasa kasihan melihat adiknya tidur di sofa? 'Tumben' pikir Mamori.

"Baiklah, Hiruma-kun…" kata Mamori sambil melenggangkan kakinya menuju kamar bos nya itu.

Sementara Mamori membersihkan kamarnya, Youichi mendekati koper adiknya. Dia mencari sesuatu di dalam sana.

"Hmm… Pasti disini," kata Youichi pada dirinya sendiri. Dia mengaduk-aduk isi koper adiknya, "ini dia." Kata Youicihi begitu menemukan sebuah map. Ia membuka map tersebut, dan tersenyum puas, akhirnya ia menemukan rekap medis adiknya, juga rapor adiknya dan berkas-berkas sekolah lainnya saat masih bersekolah di sekolahnya yang lama. Lalu, Youichi berjalan ke arah sofa yang tadi diduduki Mamori.

"Hiruma-kun, kamarmu sudah bersih." Mamori yang baru selesai membersihkan kamar Youichi menghampiri Youchi.

"Hm… Kekeke…" kekeh Youichi melihat manajernya itu keluar dengan tampang kusut. Lalu Youichi menghampiri Yuuki yang sedang tertidur, menggendongnya, lalu memindahkan adik kesayangannya ke dalam kamar. Mamori mengikutinya sambil membawa boneka Paddington milik Yuuki. Mamori mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa membukakakn pintu untuk Youichi.

"Tch, berat sekali anak ini. Jangan-jangan dia sudah kau tulari dengan penyakit cream puff addict-mu, manajer sialan. Kekeke…" kata Youichi lalu terkekeh.

"Mou, Hiruma-kun! Huh! Tapi… Adikmu manis sekali yah." ujar Mamori sambil menyelimuti Yuuki dan meletakkan boneka Paddington di pelukan Yuuki.

"Biasa aja, tuh." Youichi cuek, lalu pergi keluar kamar.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar, Mamori menghampiri Youichi yang sedang membaca sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau baca, Hiruma-kun?" tanya Mamori, lalu duduk di sebelah Youichi.

"Rekap medis si adik sialan."

"Hehehe… Kau sangat peduli dengan adikmu, ya?" ujar Mamori sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau dia sakit, aku juga yang repot, manajer sialan." jawab Youichi singkat.

"Eh, ini berkas sekolah Yuuki-chan, kan?" tanya Mamori sambil mengambil map yang ada di atas meja.

"Hmm.." Youichi hanya menjawab dengan deheman.

"Kau mau menyekolahkan dia dimana?" tanya Mamori masih kepo *?*.

"Di SMP ku dulu, lebih mudah memasukkannya kesana. Kekeke…" kekeh Youichi membayangkan ekspresi guru-gurunya nanti.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu, ya." Kata Mamori sembari berdiri.

"Kau menginap disini. Pulang besok pagi saja. Aku malas mengantarmu sekarang," kata Youichi, "tidurlah dengan adik sialan."

Mamori melihat jam dinding, sudah jam 12 ternyata, "hmm… Baiklah, Hiruma-kun…" kata Mamori, "kalau gitu, aku tidur dulu yah, oyasumi nasai…" salam Mamori pada Youichi, lalu masuk ke kamar Youichi.

"Hm.." balas Youichi, lalu meletakkan berkas-berkas milik adiknya. Setelah itu, dia memakan mie ramen yang tadi disiapkan Mamori, mencuci piring, mandi, setelah itu, sebelum tidur, ia mengintip 2 malaikat yang sedang tidur di kamarnya.

"Tch, mereka sangat manis. Oyasumi." kata Youichi yang sepertinya hanya dia yang bisa mendengarnya.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Gimana-gimana minna?**

**GJ?**

**Maafkan saya *bungkuk-bungkuk**

**Ini debut pertama saya setelah hiatus lebih kurang 3 tahun, jadi maaf kalau masih berantakan.**

**Ok, Review please ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yosh, chap 2 update minna :D**

**Senangnya… Ululu *nari ala orang hawai***

**Waktunya balas review :3**

**Untuk yang punya akun, udah dibalas lewat PM ya :3**

**Kirei Hiruma : terima kasih :D entah kenapa lagi pengen buat character adik si setan Deimon :3 hehehe… masalah ibu Hiruma dan konflik, tunggu di chapter selanjutnya ya :3 *digigit readers. Oke, sip sip sip, stay tuned ya :D**

**Biar gak lama-lama, silakan baca, minna :D**

* * *

**My Beloved Little Sister**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Story : AngelFromTheHeaven**

**oooOOOooo**

**Chapter 2 : What are You Doing there?**

* * *

Sang mentari mulai bangkit dari peraduannya. Cahayanya menyelinap masuk melalui tirai-tirai yang menutupi jendela kamar Youichi.

"Hmm… Hoaaam…" Yuuki mengerjapkan matanya sambil menggeliat, "hmm… Kok aku jadi ada di kamar kakak, ya?" tanya Yuuki pada dirinya sendiri, saat Yuuki bangun dari posisi tidurnya, dia menemukan sepucuk surat.

_Yuuki-chan, kak Mamori pulang dulu, yah. Sarapan untukmu dan Hiruma-kun sudah aku siapkan di meja makan. Jangan lupa bangunkan kakakmu kalau dia belum bangun, hari ini ada latihan pagi. Salam, Mamori Anezaki_.

"Hmm… Jadi kemarin kak Mamori nginap yah?" dehem Yuuki, dia masih mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih berterbangan memutuskan untuk mandi dulu, setelah mandi, , kilau emerald di matanya semakin terang, menandakan nyawanya sudah penuh. Saat keluar kamar mandi, ia melihat dari belakang sofa sepasang kaki dan rambut spiky mencuat.

"Hmm… Kak Youichi…" Yuuki berjalan mendekati sang kapten Devil Bats yang masih tertidur pulas, "Kak… Bangun… Udah jam 6…" kata Yuuki sambil menggoyang pelan bahu Youichi.

"Hmm… Jam berapa?" Youichi membuka sedikit matanya.

"6." Yuuki menjawab singkat.

"APA?! Aku bisa terlambat latihan pagi, cih!" kata Youchi syok sambil lompat dari sofa. Dia langsung berlari ke arah kamar mandi, menyambar handuk yang tergantung manis di jemuran kecil dekat jendela balkon, lalu masuk kamar mandi.

"Huft, dasar kakak." Yuuki menghela nafas.

Yuuki berjalan ke arah dapur, melihat isi kulkas, dan benar, sudah ada 2 porsi sukiyaki di kulkas. Hanya tinggal dihangatkan saja. Yuuki meletakkannya di microwave saat mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Youichi langsung berlari ke arah kamar. Yuuki geleng-geleng kepala melihat kakaknya itu. Setelah sukiyakinya hangat, Yuuki langsung meletakkan 2 piring sukiyaki itu dan 2 gelas air mineral di meja makan, lalu duduk di kursi meja makan tersebut sambil menunggu Youichi.

Tak lama, Youichi sudah keluar dari kamar dan menuju meja makan.

"Adik sialan, kau masak apa?" tanya Youichi ketus pada adiknya.

"Bukan aku yang masak kak, kak Mamori yang masak sebelum dia pulang." jawab Yuuki seadanya. Mendengar jawaban adiknya, Youichi tidak perlu ragu akan masakan manajernya. Dia duduk di sisi meja yang lain.

Mereka berdua makan dalam diam. Setelah habis, Youichi langsung berdiri dan bersiap melangkah keluar ruang apartemennya, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat merasakan tangannya ada yang menahan.

"Kak You… Ikut…" Yuuki merengek pada Youichi.

"Terserah kau saja, adik sialan," Youichi menjawab rengekan adiknya itu sambil berlalu, mengambil AK-47 kesayangannya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar apartemennya, "cepat!"

"I, iya kak." Yuuki langsung melesat ke dalam kamar, mengambil sebuah tas kecil berisi kunai dan shuriken (seperti yang biasa Naruto pakai di pinggangnya), tak lupa Yuuki membawa dompet dan HP touchscreennya. Dengan kecepatan cahaya dia menyusul kakaknya yang sudah berada di depan lift.

"Kak…"

"Eh? Cepat sekali larimu, adik sialan. Bahkan aku tidak tahu kau sudah disini. Kekeke… Lumayan." kata Youichi pada Yuuki yang entah kapan sudah berada disampingnya. Dia terlihat suka dengan kemampuan adiknya itu.

Mereka segera masuk saat lift terbuka. Setelah beberapa saat, pintu lift terbuka kembali, menampakkan duo Hiruma di dalamnya. Yuuki dan Youchi segera turun dari lift, dan berjalan cepat keluar gedung apartemen, menuju SMA Deimon.

* * *

Akhirnya mereka sampai di SMA Deimon, tepat waktu. Youichi langsung menuju ruang klub untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Sedangkan Yuuki, ia memilih untuk duduk di sebelah Mamori dan Suzuna.

"Ohayou kak Mamori, kak Suzuna!" sapa Yuuki.

"Eh? Yuuki-chan? Ohayou…" jawab Mamori dan Suzuna hampir bersamaan. Lalu mereka duduk, memperhatikan anggota Devil Bats berlatih.

"Hmm… Sekarang hari Sabtu… Cuman ekskul saja yah kak?" tanya Yuuki pada Mamori.

"Iya, Yuuki-chan…" jawab Mamori sambil tersenyum lembut pada Yuuki, lalu kembali memperhatikan anggota Devil Bats yang sedang berlatih. Suzuna dengan semangat memberikan support pada anggota yang sedang berlatih.

3 jam berlalu… Belum ada tanda-tanda latihan akan selesai.

"Aaaaaaa… Lamanya… Aku bosan. Hoaaam.." kata Yuuki sambil menguap.

"Biasanya kami latihan sampai sore, Yuuki-chan." balas Suzuna.

"Apa?! Sampai sore? Huwaaa… Bosan…" jawab Yuuki dengan sangat malas.

"Bocah-bocah sialan, kalian bisa istirahat!" teriak Youichi tiba-tiba, disertai dengan bunyi tembakan dari AK-47 tercintanya tentu saja, yang disambut dengan suka cita oleh anggota Devil Bats yang sudah kelelahan, "Manajer sialan, cheer sialan, berikan air minum pada mereka!"

"Baik!" jawab Mamori dan Suzuna kompak, lalu berlari ke arah ruang klub. Tapi karena ada sebuah batu, Suzuna tersandung dan jatuh, malang tak bisa ditolak, hari itu Suzuna lupa memakai pelindung lututnya.

"Aduh…" Suzuna meringis menahan sakit di lututnya yang berdarah karena terbentur tanah barusan.

"Suzuna-chan? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mamori mendekati Suzuna.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mamo-nee…" kata Suzuna sambil berusaha untuk berdiri, tapi ternyata lututnya menolak untuk diajak berdiri, ia kembali terduduk sambil menahan sakit di lututnya,

"Aku ambilkan kotak P3-"

"Tidak perlu Mamo-nee, nanti saja. Beri mereka minum dulu." potong Suzuna sambil menunjuk para anggota Devil Bats yang terkapar di lapangan. Maklum, sekarang musim panas, jadi hawanya sangat panas.

"Hmm… Yuuki-chan, bisa bantu aku sebentar?" Mamori sedikit berteriak memanggil Yuuki untuk meminta bantuan.

"Hmm? Iya, kak." Yuuki menyahut dan langsung berjalan ke arah ruang klub, tapi ia berhenti ketika melihat Suzuna yang sedang duduk di depan ruang klub sambil memegangi lututnya. Yuuki melihat ada luka di lutut Suzuna.

"Kak Suzuna kenapa?" tanya Yuuki. Ia mendekati Suzuna, lalu duduk di dekatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Yuuki-chan. Eh?" Suzuna heran saat melihat Yuuki mendekatkan tangannya pada luka di lututnya, lalu keluar cahaya lembut berwarna hijau dari tangan gadis tersebut. Suzuna merasakan sejuk di lututnya, lalu secara ajaib, lukanya kering dan tidak sakit lagi.

"Bagaimana? Sudah membaik, kan?" tanya Yuuki sambil tersenyum manis pada Suzuna.

"Eh, iya." Jawab Suzuna. _'Ajaib' _Suzuna berkata dalam hatinya.

"Yuuki-chan, bantu aku dong…" seru Mamori dari dalam ruang klub.

"Eh, iya kak," sahut Yuuki, "kak Suzuna, ayo bantu kak Mamori!" ajak Yuuki sambil menarik tangan Suzuna.

"I, iya." mereka berdua masuk ke dalam ruang klub yang disambut dengan tatapan heran Mamori.

"Eh, Suzuna? Lututmu sudah tidak sakit? Jangan memak-"

"Sudah sembuh kok, Mamo-nee~~" Suzuna memotong perkataan Mamori, dan langsung membantunya, Yuuki juga ikut membantu.

Suzuna bagian membawa botol minum, Mamori juga, tapi ia juga membawa sebagian handuk, Yuuki mengikuti di belakang sambil membawa handuk lainnya.

"Ini Jumonji-san, Kuroki-san, Togano-san!" Suzuna ber inline-skate ria sambil membagikan air mineral kepada Ha-Ha Brothers dan yang lain. Yuuki juga mengikutinya sambil memberikan handuk.

"Ini, kakak-kakak…" Yuuki memberikan handuk-handuk yang dia bawa disertai senyum manisnya. Membuat Ha-Ha Brothers terpukau akan kelembutan adik si Setan Deimon.

Ketika Yuuki dan Suzuna sudah selesai dengan tugasnya, mereka duduk di bench di pinggir lapangan.

"Ah, panasnya~~~" seru Suzuna sambil membanting tubuhnya ke bangku.

"Iya, kak." Yuuki menyahut.

"Eh, Yuuki-chan, itu tadi apa? Kau menyembuhkan lukaku, kan? Kok bisa?" tanya Suzuna dengan muka yang sangat menunjukkan kalau dia penasaran.

"Hmm… Bibi yang mengajariku. Eh, itu…" Yuuki mengalihkan perhatian Suzuna sambil menunjuk ke arah Mamori yang sedang bercengkrama dengan Youichi. Suzuna mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Yuuki.

"Kyaaa! Manisnya, Mamo-nee dan You-nii…" seru Suzuna sambil tersenyum jahil, antena di rambutnya pun ikut bergerak-gerak.

"Oh, mereka punya hubungan spesial yah? Hehehe…" Yuuki tersenyum melihat Youichi. Youichi yang merasa diawasi dari tadi langsung mengarahkan mata emeraldnya ke arah Yuuki dan Suzuna yang cengar-cengir kuda.

"Ada apa, adik sialan? Kenapa kau menunjukku?" tanya Youichi dengan aura gelap yang sudah berkoar-koar di belakang tubuhnya, ia mendekati bangku yang diduduki Yuuki dan Suzuna, tapi Suzuna sudah kabur duluan menyelamatkan diri.

"Ahahaha… Tidak apa-apa, kak. Aku hanya sedang melihat calon kakak iparku saja." jawab Yuuki sambil tersenyum. Tapi aura gelap juga keluar dari belakang tubuhnya.

"HIIIEEE!" beberapa anggota Devil Bats berteriak ketakutan melihat duo Hiruma yang sedang pamer aura gelap. Sedangkan Mamori hanya berblushing ria mendengar kalimat Yuuki yang tadi.

"APA?! Kau berkata bahwa manajer sialan itu calon kakak iparmu? Jangan mimpi, adik sialan!" Youichi menghardik adiknya tepat di depan muka adiknya.

"Apa sih, kak? Kalau sudah jelas ngapain bohong. Kekeke… Don't underestimate me, know who I am." kata Yuuki sambil terkekeh, lalu menggunakan Bahasa Inggris dengan logat Amerikanya.

"Cih, whatever you say, fucking sister." Youichi tak kalah sewot, ia juga menimpali dengan Bahasa Inggrisnya yang memang sudah sangat fasih, bahkan gadis blesteran seperti Mamori kalah jauh dengannya.

"Huh, brother, don't lie to me, hahaha… Even though I seldom meet you, but I still can read your mind. Ahahaha!" kali ini Yuuki berkata sambil tertawa sampai menangis.

"Cih, fucking sister!" Youichi berlalu meninggalkan adiknya yang masih ketawa guling-guling, sedang anggota yang lain? Sudah jelas mereka langsung melanjutkan latihan mereka, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

* * *

2 jam berlalu… Belum ada tanda-tanda latihan akan selesai.

"Aku bosan… Kak Mamori, ayo jalan-jalan!" ajak Yuuki sambil menarik tangan Mamori.

"Eh, Yuuki-chan… Aku tidak bisa menemanimu sekarang… Nanti siapa yang mengurus mereka?" Mamori berkata sambil memperhatikan anggota Devil Bats yang masih berlatih. Ada yang sedang dikejar Cerberus, ada yang latihan bench press, ada yang berlatih ketangkasan, dan lain-lain.

"Kan ada kak Suzuna… Iya kan, kak?" kata Yuuki sambil tersenyum ke arah Suzuna.

"Eh? Tapi kalau Mamo-nee pergi sekarang… Nanti You-nii-"

"Dia bisa marah, Yuuki-chan." Mamori memotong perkataan Suzuna.

"Oh… Kakak yah, gampang," kata Yuuki enteng, "kak Youichi! Aku pinjam kak Mamori dulu ya? Aku mau jalan-jalan sama kak Mamori dulu…" Yuuki berteriak ke Youichi. Youichi yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat Yuuki mendengar teriakan adiknya itu. Ia hanya menoleh sedikit dan berkata…

"Manajer sialan itu tidak boleh pergi se-"

SREET!

Kalimat Youichi terputus ketika merasakan ada benda dingin dan tajam menempel di lehernya. Saat ini, bisa dilihat dengan sangat jelas bahwa Yuuki sedang mengarahkan kunainya ke leher Youichi.

"Bagaimana kak? Apa kakak masih tidak memperbolehkan kak Mamori pergi bersamaku?" tanya Yuuki pada kakaknya, walaupun dalam keadaan menodong kakaknya sendiri, ia masih memberikan senyuman yang sangat manis pada kakaknya.

"HIIEEE!" lagi-lagi terdengar teriakan dari para anggota Devil Bats yang melihat adegan itu. Mamori dan Suzuna hanya cengo melihat itu, Musashi yang berada di sebelah Youichi hanya bisa terdiam karena syok.

"Dia itu..." kata Juumonji.

"Psikopat." sambung Kuroki.

"Yandere." sambung Togano.

"Cih, dasar kau adik sialan, berani sekali kau mengarahkan senjatamu pada kakakmu sendiri." Youichi, walaupun sedang ditodong, tetap memasang poker face nya.

"Aku tidak perlu ragu untuk mengarahkan kunaiku pada kakak yang selalu menodong adiknya dengan senjata apinya." jawab Yuuki enteng.

"Baiklah, adik sialan, aku mengizinkan kau membawa manajer -"

"Ayo kak Mamori, Bye kakak-kakak! Konnichiwa!" Yuuki tidak mendengarkan kakaknya lagi dan langsung menarik tangan Mamori dan membawanya meninggalkan lapangan amefuto Deimon.

"Cih, merepotkan sekali!" gerutu Youichi.

"Ahahaha... Buah tidak pernah jatuh jauh dari pohonnya, Hiruma. Adikmu cerminan dirimu." Musashi membuka suara.

"Hm." Youichi hanya menjawab dengan deheman. Dalam hati dia setuju dengan perkataan Musashi.

* * *

"Kak Mamori, dimana kakak membeli cream puff kemarin?" tanya Yuuki pada Mamori yang hanya diam saja sedari tadi.

"Eh? I, itu, aku membelinya di Kariya." Mamori menjawab seadanya, dia masih bingung dengan gadis di sebelahnya, gadis yang manis, tapi bisa sangat mengancam.

"Oh, dimana itu? Ayo kesana kak." kata Yuuki dengan senyum mengembang, dia menggenggam erat tangan Mamori, membuat Mamori melupakan segala pikiran buruknya tentang Yuuki.

"Ayo!" jawab Mamori dengan senyum malaikatnya.

Di jalan, mereka saling melemparkan senyum, saling tertawa, seperti adik kakak saja.

"Kak Youichi dulu pernah mengejar kupu-kupu, dan akhirnya terjatuh di selokan. Hahaha…" Yuuki tertawa mengingat kejadian saat dirinya masih berumur 7 tahun dan sang kakak 11 tahun.

"Masa sih? Hahaha…" Mamori ikut tertawa, dia tidak menyangka kalau The Commander from The Hell pernah mengejar kupu-kupu.

"Iya, kak. Eh iya, masih jauh yah toko Kariya itu?" tanya Yuuki yang mulai bosan karena tidak sampai-sampai.

"Tidak kok, itu, sudah kelihatan kan?" Mamori menunjuk sebuah toko kue di depan mereka, lalu mereka berjalan lagi, "nah, sampai."

SIING…

"Hmm, kakak tunggu sini yah." Yuuki segera berlari, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ada orang yang memperhatikan mereka. Bukan, bukan firasat, Yuuki bisa merasakan aura orang tersebut. Yuuki mengambil 2 kunai di tas pinggangnya. Untuk keadaan terburuk.

Tapi ketika ia sampai di tempat yang dia curigai, hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, tapi Yuuki yakin tadi orang tersebut mengintainya dari gang kecil di antara toko baju dan toko perhiasan itu. Aura jahat orang tersebut masih tertinggal disana.

"Cih, kabur." Yuuki kesal, tapi dia tidak bisa berlama-lama di tempat itu, Mamori menunggunya.

"Hai, kak Mamori, maaf yah." kata Yuuki sambil berjalan mendekati Mamori.

"Kamu darimana sih? Kok tiba-tiba kamu lari?" tanya Mamori penasaran.

"Hmm… Tadi dompetku jatuh, makanya aku bergegas mengambilnya." Yuuki tersenyum, ia tahu berbohong itu tidak baik, tapi kali ini berbohong adalh hal baik yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk!" ajak Mamori.

"I, iya."

* * *

DORDORDORDOR!

Suara tembakan AK-47 Youichi menandakan latihan hari ini telah selesai.

"Bocah-bocah sialan, kalian boleh pulang setelah membereskan semua peralatan sialan yang ada di lapangan." titah Youichi pada teman-temannya yang malang.

"Baik!" seru semua anggota Deimon Devil Bats kompak.

"Ah, akhirnya selesai, hah, hah…" Sena ngos-ngosan habis dikejar Cerberus.

"Capek MAX!" seru Monta dengan teriakan monyetnya. Anggota yang lain pun ikut berkomentar sambil menunggu Suzuna membawakan air mineral untuk mereka.

"Eh, Hiruma-san mana ya?" tanya Sena pada Monta.

"Tadi You-nii sudah pulang terlebih dahulu." jawab Suzuna yang tiba-tiba ada di tengah-tengah Monta dan Sena sambil membawa air mineral dan handuk.

"Oh…" Monta ber oh ria, sedangkan Sena hanya menganggguk.

* * *

Youichi melangkahkan kakiknya masuk ke gedung apartemen tempatnya tinggal.

"Hi, Hiruma-san…" panggil seorang resepsionis apartemen tersebut takut-takut. Takut dimakan kali.

Yang dipanggil hanya mengangkat satu alisnya saja sambil melirik ke arah resepsionis itu. Yang dilihat langsung merinding.

"A-ano, Hi-Hiruma-san, ada be-berapa paket un-tuk anda. Se-sebenarnya tidak dia-alamatkan atas nama anda, tapi, a-atas nama Hiruma Yu-Yuuki, apa anda me-ngenalnya?" sang resepsionis sangat ketakutan, sampai-sampai kalimatnya terbata-bata.

"Dia adik sialanku, suruh pelayan-pelayan sialan itu untuk mengirimnya ke ruanganku." Youichi menjawab pertanyaan resepsionis malang itu dengan singkat.

"Ba-baik." setelah menyuruh beberapa pelayan untuk mengantar paket-paket yang ditujukan pada Hiruma Yuuki, sang resepsionis itu langsung terduduk lemas.

Youichi masuk ke apartemennya, memperhatikan sekitar, lalu melangkah ke salah satu kamar yang barusan di renovasi oleh Musashi.

"Kekeke… Tidak percuma aku memberinya 'cuti' sehari. Kekeke…" Youichi terkekeh puas melihat kamar tersebut, sesuai dengan yang diharapkan. Dinding berwarna separuh merah muda dan separuh ungu muda, bed untuk satu orang yang dilapisi bed cover bermotif bunga sakura, meja belajar lengkap dengan aksesorisnya, kipas angin –karena Yuuki tidak suka AC-, lemari baju berwarna putih, meja rias, tirai berwarna putih yang menutupi pintu kaca menuju balkon yang menjadi satu dengan balkon kamar Youichi. Yah, Youichi sendiri yang mendesain kamar ini, untuk saat ini mungkin cukup furniture itu dulu yang mengisi kamar untuk Yuuki ini. Heran karena seorang setan bisa mendesain hal semacam ini, heh?

Ting tong!

Bel berbunyi, menandakan ada seseorang di depan pintu. Youichi melangkah ke arah pintu masuk apartemennya, melihat siapa yang datang dari lubang yang dibuat di pintu , lalu membuka pintu tersebut.

"Taruh saja semua paket sialan itu di ruangan itu." Youichi mengarah jari telunjuknya ke kamar Yuuki.

"Baik, Tuan Hiruma." jawab sang potter, lau memindahkan paket-paket itu ke kamar Yuuki, "sudah selesai, Tuan Hiruma, saya permisi dulu." sang potter undur diri.

"Hm." Youichi hanya menjawab dengan deheman.

Youichi memperhatikan paket-paket yang dikirim untuk adiknya. Baju-baju, boneka, buku pelajaran, dan barang-barang lainnya. Tapi ada satu barang yang membuat Youichi tertarik. Sebuah benda berbentuk panjang yang dibungkus sebuah tas yang bentuknya mengikuti benda tersebut.

Youichi mengambil benda tersebut.

"Kekeke… Sepertinya aku tahu ini apa," kekeh Youichi lalu membuka resleting tas tersebut, dan benar perkiraan Youichi, "Magnum Sniper Rifle." Youichi menyeringai melihat benda tersebut, bukannya dia heran akan benda tersebut, karena ia juga memilikinya, tapi, untuk apa adiknya memiliki benda seperti itu.

"Hm…" otak jenius Youichi mencoba memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan jawaban yang akan dilontarkan adiknya, sambil memikirkan hal itu, Youichi mengambil laptopnya yang diletakkan dalam tas, tapi pandangannya teralihkan melihat sebuah tablet tergeletak di atas meja makan. Milik siapa? Pikiran Youichi langsung menjawab bahwa itu adalah milik adiknya. Siapa lagi?

Youichi menyalakan tablet tersebut. 'Password'. Youichi mengangkat satu alisnya. 'Apa yang kira-kira dijadikan password?' tanya Youichi dalam hati. Lalu ia mengetikkan 'Hiruma Yuuki', tapi sayang sekali, incorrect.

Youichi berpikir keras, lalu iseng-iseng, Youichi memasukkan kata 'Hiruma Youichi', dan… Ting Tong, benar tipis tampak di muka si Setan, 'sesayang itukah adik sialan padaku, eh?'. Layar tablet tersebut memunculkan sebuah foto keluarga, foto keluarga Hiruma. Seorang pria dewasa berrambut hitam dan bermatacoklat dengan telinga elfdan gigi-gigi runcing sedang menggendong seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar 3 tahun yang memiliki fisik hampir sama dengan pria tersebut, kecuali telinga, gigi, dan matanya yang lebih bulat juga berwarna emerald, disamping pria tersebut berdiri seorang wanita cantik berrambut perak dan bermata emerald, sedangkan di depan mereka ada seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 7 tahun yang sedang tersenyum –mungkin menyeringai-, sangat mirip dengan sang pria, berambut spiky,bermata emerald, dan membawa sebuah pistol air . Tak dapat dipungkiri, Youichi sangat merindukan masa-masa itu, tapi ia segera membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh, karena percuma, masa lalu hanyalah kenangan.

Youichi mulai membuka-buka folder di tablet itu. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan, sampai ia menemukan folder brjudul 'Target'. Dibukanya folder tersebut, ada 2 folder lagi, 'Clear' dan 'Unclear'. Youichi mengangkat alisnya, balon yang diciptakan dari permen karetnya pun mengeluarkan bunyi 'Plop!'.

Ia membuka folder tersebut, bukan Hiruma Youichi namanya jika tidak memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang , ia membuka folder, 'Clear'. Folder tersebut berisi data-data beberapa orang, semuanya lengkap, mulai dari nama, tempat tinggal, kebiasaan, dan hal yang lebih detail lainnya.

"Hm, apa yang adik sialan lakukan pada orang-orang sialan ini heh?" gumam Youchi pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia mengambil VAIO nya tercinta, lalu mencari data tentang orang-orang yang datanya ada di tablet adiknya.

Youichi mengangkat alisnya dan mengkerutkan keningnya ketika menemukan data-data tentang orang-orang tersebut, mereka semua mafia, mulai dari mafia narkoba sampai penjualan organ tubuh manusia. Dan semuanya tewas dibunuh. Ia lanjutkanmencari semua data orang-orang yang ada di folder 'Clear' itu, dan benar dugaan Youichi, orang-orang tersebut telah tewas karena dibunuh.

Youichi mengambil tablet Yuuki lagi, lalu membuka tablet 'Unclear', isinya tidak beda jauh dengan folder 'Clear'. Youichi mencari data-data orang-orang yang namanya tercantum di folder itu, dan hasilnya, semua orang itu mafia juga, tapi mereka belum tewas. Kini, ia menunggu adiknya pulang dan memberikan penjelasan tentang apa yang Youichi temukan ini, walaupun Youichi sudah memiiki jawabannya.

* * *

"Terima kasih, kak Mamori, sudah mau mengantarku." ujar Yuuki pada Mamori saat sampai di depan gedung apartemen tempat tinggalnya sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

"Sama-sama, Yuuki-chan, lain kali kita jalan-jalan lagi, yuk!" Mamori memberikan senyum malaikatnya pada Yuuki.

"Iya, kak, sekali lagi terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, Yuuki-chan."

Mamori melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yuuki yang masih berdiri di depan gedung apartemen, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, Yuuki juga melangkah masuk ke gedung apartemen dan langsung menuju apartemennya

* * *

Begitu sampai di depan pintu, Yuuki langsung membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Aku pu-" kalimat Yuuki terputus melihat Youichi yang sudah berdiri di belakang pintu sambil bersandar di tembok dan membawa Magnum Sniper Rifle.

"lang… KEMBALIKAN!" seru Yuuki sambil menyambar Magnum Sniper Rifle tersebut. Walaupun ada banyak Magnum Sniper Rifle seperti itu di dunia ini, tapi Yuuki sangat tahu bahwa itu miliknya.

"Untuk apa kau memiliki benda sialan itu, adik sialan?" tanya Youichi dengan poker face nya.

"…" Yuuki tidak menjawab. Dia memalingkan wajahnya, dan melangkah menjauhi kakaknya.

"Untuk membunuh mafia dari klan Demon itu, heh?" Youichi menebak. Langkah Yuuki terhenti.

**To be Continued…**

* * *

**Ahahaha… Selesai :D**

**Maaf, rasanya mistype bertebaran dimana-mana. Gomen ne…**

**Akhir-akhir ini saya suka sekali dengar lagunya JealKB :D vokalisnya seiyuu Hiruma gitu lho :v *curcol dikit**

**Ok, sekian dari saya, see you next chapter minna.**

**And don't forget, review please! :D**


End file.
